Stevie Wainright
The fitness trainer. Early Life Born in West Sussex to loving parents, Stevie is a lovely kid and after finishing school became a fitness trainer, working at a leisure centre. Sadly his father was diagnosed with cancer and although he went through treatment, he passed away. This threw Stevie into a deep depression at the loss of the dad he truly loved. The Tales of Grasmere Valley Novels Volume 34 While still grieving and dealing with depression, he comes to Grasmere Valley to live. He continues being a fitness trainer and ends up becoming good friends with Helen Péré. Many think they will soon start dating. Volume 36 Stevie and Helen have been dating for about 6 months when Stevie proposes to Helen after they had a meal at La Vista restaurant. This is observed by Nancy Carol, Carrin Carol, Darren Sussex, Camian Pujoe and Audrey Reynolds are all there as they fell the need to comment their relationship as from a far they see the proposal and have varying comments about them. Stevie plans his engagement party with Donnie Schwarbie who is his best friend and will be his best man for the wedding, when two of the Oh No Boys, Ben and Robbie Paxton come to them. Ben wants to take over as best man and throw a raucous and vile stag do. Stevie just wants a quiet party with his friends and rejects Ben's offer. Soon enough just before Stevie's party begin, both him and Donnie are abducted by Ben, Robbie Paxton, Saul Raymond, Tim Robért and Barco who are all in masks as Ben wants to throw the most crazy, vile party and indulge in booze, women, and wanting to create an international incident by going on a boat oversea and act like horrible lads. As they do Janice Krauss, Kene La Roux and Taverick La Roux about to go to the party follow the van as they see the kidnap happen and the two thrown into the van. They are first taken to Club Flamingo and are tied up on chairs as Ben wanted to force them to drink alcohol and get drunk. They pretend to pass out from the alcohol without drinking it. They are then chucked back in the van with Barco leaving after seeing Tiffany Pulmateo and the guys now joined by Hank McCeer and Tracey Pringle. They then drive to the prison to try and get Russell Hopkins the third out of the Oh No Boys out to join them on their 'Stag Do' and wild party. Tracey goes to the police trying to convince she is Russell brother and break him out which she fails. All the while Janice, Taverick and Kene are following them calling the police but getting no hope from John Johnson who is on the other line. Brett Collins, Victor Crosse, Ubo Seeker and Gypsie from Pakipsy come onto the scene. Brett and Victor seeing the two tied up still tried to help but end up getting tied up themselves. Ubo and Gypsie who want to spread the message of God ends up becoming as drunk and vile as they are thinking this may win them to the Lord. When Tracey fails to get Russell out, the others decide to go back in the van and make it to the boat where illicit delights await them and would make them sail to foreign lands for them to act terribly. Eventually Janice gets the police to chase them and they help free all those who are capture during an epic car chase. Ben and Robbie fight between each other for the steering wheel and soon end up being stopped by a limo causing for them all to be caught. In the limo is Barco and Tiffany who had just gotten married. In the end Stevie manages to marry Helen in front of the town.